Optical projectors are used to project images onto surfaces for viewing by groups of people. Optical projectors include optical projector subsystems that include lenses, filters, polarizers, light sources, image forming devices and the like. Fixed front and rear electronic projectors are known for use in education, home theatres and business meeting use. Known light sources include black body lamps, gas discharge lamps, and solid state sources such as lasers, light emitting diodes (LED's) and organic light emitting diodes (OLED's). Head mounted displays (HMD's) are known for individual use. For mobile applications, there is a desire to miniaturize optical projectors both in terms of volume and thickness and make them extremely power efficient while maintaining low power consumption, low cost and high image quality. However, the large dimensions and high power consumption of existing optical projection subsystems limit efforts to create a truly portable projector. A method and optical projection subsystem are needed that provide both miniaturization and efficiency to project good quality images in a cost effective manner.